1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture article, and more particularly to a collapsible bed frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of collapsible bed frames on the markets. Because they are compact after collapsed, it is convenient to be stored and carried for household use or outdoor activities. Chinese Patent Publication No. CN2329247Y disclosed “a collapsible bed frame”, published on Jul. 21, 1999. This collapsible bed frame comprises two long rods, a plurality of X-shaped support racks to support the two long rods, and a bed cloth secured to the two long rods. When the collapsible bed frame is collapsed, the two long rods will be lifted upward and inward and the X-shaped support racks at the two sides will be rotated inward at 90 degrees and then overturned outward at 270 degrees to approach the two long rods so as to finish collapsing. If the long rod is too long, the long rod may be connected by two connecting rods. When expanded or collapsed, the connecting rods are pulled upward or pushed inward and then tied up. After collapsing, the size is small for carrying.
However, there are several steps for expanding or collapsing this collapsible bed frame. After the two long rods are pulled inward, the X-shaped support racks at the two sides are rotated to approach the long rods and then the long rods are folded half. When expanded, the aforesaid steps are executed contrary. This is inconvenient to use.